Bookmarks in a browser, i.e., Favorites or My Favorites in the browser, are used to save web addresses, so that a user can quickly save the web addresses without using a pen and a piece of paper to write the web addresses or keeping the web addresses in mind, and can be rapidly linked to the web addresses. Many PC browser clients and mobile device browser clients have a bookmark function, and such browser clients include, for example, Internet Explorer, Firefox, Opera, Safari, Google Chrome, and the like.
Here, the web addresses included in the bookmarks are called bookmark web addresses, and since the bookmark web addresses are used frequently, it is necessary to perform scanning and killing, such as virus scanning and killing, on the bookmark web addresses in order to ensure security of the bookmark web addresses. Currently, methods for performing the scanning and killing on browser bookmarks includes that a browser client downloads a list of risky web addresses from a browser background server at a network side in advance, performs the risk scanning and killing if necessary, and if a bookmark web address is included in the list of risky web addresses, determines it as a risky web address.
Existing solutions for performing the scanning and killing on the browser bookmarks are mainly completed by the browser client, which performs the risk scanning and killing based on the list of risky web addresses downloaded in advance. However, in practical applications, the list of risky web addresses is updated frequently, and the existing solutions can not ensure that the list of risky web addresses used for the risk scanning and killing is the latest, which renders a low security of the bookmark web addresses, and moreover, a capacity of the list of risky web addresses becomes larger and larger, which renders that the list occupies more and more storage spaces of a terminal device.